


失常

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: ※ABO设定/白石Alpha、侑士Alpha、谦也Omega※以原创人物白石千圣（Shiraishi Chihiro）的角度叙述※白石千圣为白石和谦也的孩子，外表和白石相差无几※边缘向，有使用药物及精神控制内容





	失常

我的妈妈是一个很奇怪的人。  
他的名字是忍足谦也，是一个Omega。我是他的第一个孩子，也是目前来说唯一一个孩子。他和我身为Alpha的爸爸白石藏之介感情很好，从来都没见过他们吵架，爸爸很爱他，他也应该爱着爸爸，而我是他们相爱生下来的孩子，所以我以为他也应该爱着我。  
但是现实并不是这样。  
自我懂事开始，我就感觉到我和妈妈的距离非常远。比起跟我说话，他更多时候是在发呆，永远都是一副云游太虚的样子，完全不知道他在想什么，也不说话，也不看电视，也不做些什么其他的事情，只是愣着。就算我去跟他说话，他大多数时候也不会有反应，偶尔回过神来，还会看着我的脸入迷，然后问了一声“白石？”。很奇怪是吧，白石是我们家的姓，他嫁给爸爸之后也姓白石了，为什么还会这么生分地喊姓氏？不过，对着爸爸的时候，倒是大部分时候都是喊他“藏”的。所以我不高兴。我可是他的孩子，为什么对着我是喊姓？  
除了这件事，他还有些反常的行为。  
有天我因为复习功课弄到很晚，到厨房打算倒杯水的时候，竟然发现他在冲牛奶。我不知道家里什么时候买了罐奶粉，不过这不是什么特别的事情，本来我也没有在意，但是当我看见他手上拿着的东西的时候，一种诡异的感觉直刺我的大脑皮层。他拿着我小时候用的奶瓶，在调奶粉，还将泡好的奶滴到手背上试温度。我已经不再需要吃奶粉很多年了，我家也没有一个需要吃奶粉的弟弟妹妹，他要泡奶给谁喝？我以为他在梦游，结果他回过身看见我之后，清醒地对我说“白石？还没睡吗？”。他没睡着，他还清醒着，甚至知道我是谁，虽然大概他仍然没有概念我是他的“儿子”，但至少知道我是“白石”。我不知道该怎么接他的话，心中有很多疑虑，但结果什么都说不出来，回应变成了很平常的一句“嗯，我在复习功课”。妈妈他笑了一下，然后说“我们一起加油考上医高吧”。听到这句话，我才明白过来了，妈妈把我当成是爸爸了。友香里姑姑以前跟我说过，爸爸和妈妈读了同一家初中、同一家高中、同一家大学，相处了快十年，最后才走到一起的。  
这样的爱情故事说出来一定羡煞旁人吧，但只有跟他们生活在一起的我，才知道他们之间的关系有多奇怪。  
心里怀有太多的疑惑，有次我终于向爸爸倾诉了。  
“谦也生下孩子之后患了产后抑郁症。”  
爸爸跟我说出了、不知道是有意还是无意隐瞒着我的秘密。  
妈妈变得这么反常完全是因为我。爸爸说到这件事的时候，表情带着淡淡的忧愁，里面包含了愧疚的情绪，当然也有更多复杂的、说不清道不明的情绪。他说，妈妈以前是一个很开朗的人，和他在一起的时候总是热热闹闹的，话也很多，但完全不觉得他烦人或者啰嗦，只想一直跟他聊下去，说更多的事。而现在的妈妈却是那样的沉默。因为产后抑郁症，我小时候其实并不是他亲手照顾长大的。他有时候会忘记自己生下过一个孩子，有时候又会想起自己有个孩子，这种情况完全没有随着我的长大而变好。  
爸爸亲口跟我说出了这件事的时候，我不知道我应该作出什么反应。我已经是一个中学三年级生了，是一个要学习着自立的年纪了。据说爸爸在我这个年纪的时候，就已经下定决心要和妈妈相伴一生了。现在为什么却变成了这样诡异扭曲的悲剧呢？我说出了我的忧虑和难受，爸爸却笑着鼓励我一样地揉了揉我的头。  
“我并不认为现在我们是悲剧，谦也还爱着我，我也爱着谦也，我们仍然相爱，这比获得了整个世界还要幸福。”  
爸爸都这样说了，我想，他们的确是幸福的吧。  
但是我后来再想了想，才发现这句话的不正常。  
为什么他们之间没有我的存在？我不是他们的孩子吗？不管是妈妈，还是爸爸，他们眼中都只有对方，那我呢？我对他们来说到底是什么？

正月的时候，翔太舅舅来拜访我们家了。  
翔太舅舅是妈妈的弟弟，他们是关系很好的兄弟，亲密到就连爸爸都会嫉妒。不过这都是过去的事情了。再怎么亲密的兄弟，在各自成家之后，总要学会怎么独立的。  
“千圣君，最近还好吗？学习上有困难吗？”  
翔太舅舅笑着摸了摸我的头，然后给我送上了新年礼物。  
我点点头，然后说还好。的确还好，学习还不是什么难事，只要我稍微下点功夫，就一定能拿到令我满意的成绩，暂时还没有需要我尽全力去做的事。听说爸爸和妈妈以前学习的成绩都很好，从他们都考上了医大来看就知道了。忍足家本来一直经营着一家诊所，听翔太舅舅说，本来是打算让妈妈继承的，但是妈妈后来出嫁了，而翔太舅舅学的并不是医科，所以等外公退休之后，这家诊所就会闭业了。很遗憾，所以外公一直都希望我能学医，继承家里的诊所。爸爸对此的态度很暧昧，既不反对，也不支持，最多也是会说“千圣只要做自己想做的事情就好了”。  
“不知不觉，千圣君也长到这么大了呢。”  
翔太舅舅突然感叹了一句。  
大概大人都喜欢感叹时间飞逝吧，其实只有14岁的我并不能很好体会这种感觉。他们的人生已经过去了几十年，经历的事情比我多太多了。  
然后也是惯例地问到了我将来想要做什么。如果我想要读医的话，高中就要考医高了，这样才能更方便地考上医大。不过，我现在还是不知道自己想要做什么，不按着大人希望的道路走下去，也不知道自己想要做什么。  
妈妈捧了一个托盘出来，上面放了一盘切好的水果和几杯玻璃杯装着的果汁。  
只有在翔太舅舅来的时候，妈妈才不会总是那样在发呆的状态。  
“你们在聊什么？”  
“在聊千圣想要考哪家高中。”  
妈妈坐在了我旁边，将果汁分到大家面前。  
说实话，我也想听妈妈的意见。从小到大，他都没有要求过我做什么，小时候调皮捣蛋也好，他都没什么反应，他要是能再关心我一点倒也还好……现在跟他说自己的烦恼，他会跟我说什么？  
“妈妈，你希望我考哪家高中？”  
妈妈沉默了一会儿，然后开口：“想去东京的学校吗？”  
“东京？为什么要去东京？”  
真是一个远超我想象的回答。说实话，我去过东京的次数屈指可数，都是小时候爸爸带着我们一家人去东京旅游几天这样，比起去东京，我们家出国的次数甚至都还要更多一点，突然问我要不要去东京读高中，真的令我太过意外了。大阪的学校也没有特别比东京的差吧？我记得爸爸和妈妈就是在大阪的医大读书的啊。  
妈妈听到了我的反问，又再思考了一下。  
他好像也混乱了，说了一句：“是呢，为什么要去东京呢？明明大阪的学校也好，而且还可以跟白石在一起。”  
听到他这句话，我的心又再咯噔了一下。  
这个“白石”应该就是爸爸了吧。他们结婚都快二十年了，妈妈还是改不了口，不知道翔太舅舅听见了会不会觉得奇怪。  
我偷偷用眼尾的余光看了一下翔太舅舅，他果然露出了诧异的神情了。  
“哥哥？你还好吗？”  
翔太舅舅试探地问。  
妈妈侧了一下头，疑惑地看着他：“我还好啊，有什么问题吗？”  
“不，没有……哥哥是不是太想去东京了？”  
“去东京的话可以见到侑士啊，也不是说不想见他……不不不，翔太不要误会，我才没有特别想见他！只是侑士这家伙太过分了，现在不是正月吗？也不来拜访，甚至连贺年卡都没有给我寄，真是越来越无情了。难道说，我之前做了什么惹他生气了？那个小气鬼……”  
我有些目瞪口呆。  
我第一次看见妈妈一口气说这么多话，提到那个“侑士”的时候，就好像换了一个人似的。不，还是说妈妈原本的性格就是这样的？这样的他，的确很像爸爸形容过的，过去还没因为生下我而患上抑郁症的他。  
翔太舅舅看见他活跃起来的样子，却不怎么高兴，反而是一张愁眉苦脸。  
“哥哥，你不是说了再也不会见侑哥的吗？”  
“……诶，我说过这样的话吗？我跟侑士吵了很严重的架吗？”  
“也不是……哥哥，这些话不要被藏哥听见了，这样会弄得大家都不愉快的。”  
妈妈抿了抿唇。他露出了伤心的神情，但我还搞不清楚这到底是什么回事。这次不愉快，都是因为讨论我的出路引发的，难道说，罪魁祸首又是我吗？  
妈妈都快哭了。我从来没见过他的情绪起伏得这么厉害。  
翔太舅舅看到他这个样子，紧张得不知所措，连忙安慰了他半天，但是一点用都没有，妈妈最后擦了擦眼角忍不住的泪水，说了一声累了，然后就上楼了。他和爸爸的卧室在二楼，二楼只有他们的主卧和书房。爸爸现在在书房写贺年卡，我想妈妈是去找爸爸吧。  
妈妈上楼了之后，我问了一脸自疚的翔太舅舅。  
“侑士是谁？”  
我从来没有听说过这个名字。妈妈没有说过，爸爸也没有说过。  
“侑哥是我和哥哥的堂兄，全名是忍足侑士。”  
“他住在东京吗？”  
“嗯，已经很久没来过大阪了。”  
“妈妈一定很喜欢他了。”  
不知道为什么，翔太舅舅听到了我这句话，脸色突然发青。然后，他一脸严肃，用着严厉的语气跟我说：“这句话你一定不可以在你爸爸面前提起。”  
我疑惑地看着翔太舅舅。  
为什么不可以提起？侑士是妈妈的堂兄的话，也就是我的堂舅，也是很亲密的亲戚关系吧？  
“为什么？”  
“因为以前发生了一些事。”  
“和侑士舅舅有关？”  
“嗯。”  
可能是在我出生之前发生的事情吧。  
既然翔太舅舅这么说，我就应该把这件事给忘记了，反正也是一个素未谋面的人，但是不知道为什么，“忍足侑士”这个人一直都在我心中盘缠。在我出生之前的过去，总觉得发生了很多事。我不是为了自己开脱，我只是有这么一种直觉，总觉得妈妈现在这样微妙的状态，并不全因为我的出生，应该还有更多的事情发生了。  
我想知道到底发生了什么。

我最后还是按着外公的愿望，去参加了一家很有名的私立医高的入学试。  
我的家长根本不像别人家的那样，对孩子的将来满是担心。妈妈还是那样的状态，不在意我做了什么，生活在同一屋檐下也像陌生人一样，我特意跟他说我要去考某某高中了，他竟然还是会把我当成是爸爸，还反问我为什么是A高，不是B高。他们当年考的肯定是B高吧。而爸爸知道了我的决定，也没什么特别的表示，他的态度总是很稳妥得当，处理任何事情都很完美，没有一点多余，但是实在太过得当了，我总觉得有些冷漠感，爸爸永远都是鼓励和支持，偶尔提到了一些自己的要求，但从来不会像别的家长那样将自己的感情灌注到我的身上，有时候我也搞不清楚，我到底有没有被他们爱着。  
很奇怪吧，我真的觉得很奇怪。我想，如果我某天把头发染成大红色，两只耳朵上穿了七八个环回来，他们都不会惊讶一下。  
入学试对于我来说没什么难度，我有自信能够很轻松地通过，然后等到放榜的时候，我的确是以前几名的成绩被录取了。这件事告诉爸爸或者妈妈，他们估计也不会开心到哪里去，所以我拿着录取通知去了外公家，打算给外公一个惊喜。  
我的突然到访，的确吓了他们一跳。  
外公家来了客人，是一个气质沉稳内敛的男人，长相当然非常不错。我的爸爸长得也很好看，而这个人的好看是属于另一种风格的。第一眼是意外，后来定睛一看，才发现他的眉眼跟妈妈很像，是属于忍足家的长相。不知道是不是命运注定，我长得几乎和爸爸一模一样，五官没有一处像妈妈的地方，所以妈妈才会老是把我错认是小时候的爸爸。而这个男人，同样也把我认作是“白石藏之介”了。  
“白石？不……你应该是他和谦也的孩子吧？你叫什么？”  
他将声线放柔，露出了一个不怎么起眼的微笑看着我。  
“千圣（chihiro）……白石千圣。”  
“千圣呢……真像是白石会取的名字。”  
“您是……？”  
“忍足侑士，按关系来说，应该是你的堂舅。”  
原来他就是忍足侑士。不知道为什么，这次跟他的偶遇，让我的心底弥散了一种理不清楚的不安。可是，我为什么会不安？只不过是遇到一个亲戚而已，关系也不怎么亲近，他还一直住在东京吧，也没什么可能会经常见得到。所有人都没怎么跟我提到过东京的侑士舅舅，我也没必要跟他发生什么，跟和普通的亲戚相处那样就好了。可恶，我到底在不安些什么？  
“你长得跟白石真的很像，看见你就好像看见了中学时候的白石。”  
“嗯……翔太舅舅也说很像。”  
“像到没有一处像谦也呢。”  
不知道为什么，他的这句话，让我心底的不安扩大了。  
我长得完全不像妈妈是事实，但是，由他说出来，总觉得有哪里不正常。  
“你外公在后院，过去的时候不要跑这么急了，小心摔倒。”  
“嗯，谢谢舅舅。”  
我跟他道了谢，然后就去找外公了。  
这是我第一次看见这个名叫忍足侑士的堂舅。心中总有些奇怪，就好像有什么东西黏在了我的心中，甩也甩不走。  
快到后院的时候，我放慢了脚步，不巧听到了外公和外婆在说话。我也不是刻意要去偷听，只是，我不想打断他们的谈话。  
“如果侑士不是Alpha就好了……”  
“什么话呢，就算侑士不是Alpha，他们当年也不可以在一起。”  
“因为他们有血缘关系？”  
“这不是当然的吗？还是说，你认为我们当年做错了？”  
“没有错。只是，我觉得手段不应该这么激进，现在倒搞到侑士和谦也连面都没法见了，难道你又觉得这种状况很正常吗？”  
“万里子，这件事上我们不需要后悔。这是为了他们好。”  
“是呢，毕竟现在也有千圣这么可爱的外孙了，从结果来说，的确没有做错。”  
“万里子……”  
我就这么停在走廊的转角，没有踏出去。  
他们说到了我，我是他们引以为傲的外孙，但是，总觉得这种对话里有些不寻常的地方。  
太多的疑云堆在了我的心中，我却没法问任何一个人。  
爸爸和妈妈不说，外公也好，外婆也好，翔太舅舅也好，他们肯定不会告诉我心里困惑的那件事的真相，我还能从谁身上打听？  
不知道为什么，我想到了忍足侑士，我的堂舅。不，我应该也没办法从他身上知道答案吧。  
我打算留在外公家吃晚饭和过夜，也给家里打电话了，爸爸的态度还是很平静，可能已经习惯了吧，这次我并没有觉得有什么难受的感觉。外公对我考上了医高，高兴得不得了，一直问我想要什么奖励。其实我什么都不想要，不过偶尔能跟长辈撒撒娇也不错，于是说了想要最新款的游戏机。有时候我也不应该表现得太过成熟了，这样大人们会觉得我是个奇怪的人的。外婆为了庆祝做了一大桌子好吃的菜，当然，在桌上的还有我白天遇到过的侑士舅舅。  
我知道的，侑士舅舅看着我的眼神，并不是认为我是“谦也的孩子”，而是“白石的孩子”，当然，因为我长得太像爸爸了。但是他那样的眼神，让我实在太过不舒服了，也不是说他的眼神带有敌意，只是……我也说不明白到底是什么感觉，我只能说，他并不是很喜欢我。  
在大人们聊天的时候，我知道了侑士舅舅会留几天再走。为什么来大阪的理由并没有说，但是看样子，他并不打算去见妈妈。明明妈妈这么喜欢他，在搞不清楚自己的情况下，还是想着在东京的他。为什么呢？明明他看上去也不像是讨厌妈妈的样子。  
到了要睡觉的时间，外公让我睡在以前妈妈的房间里。  
妈妈嫁给爸爸之后，这间房间就没有动过了。贴在墙上的运动海报已经泛黄，但万里子外婆不舍得撕下来扔掉，还有摆设什么的，统统都是妈妈离开之前的样子。柜子上面有一个笼子，我知道以前养了一只鬣蜥，我在旧照片里看到过很多那只鬣蜥的照片，它是妈妈心爱着的宠物。不过，这只鬣蜥在我出生前就死了，妈妈后来也没有再养过鬣蜥，所以现在也就剩下这个笼子了。  
妈妈的书桌的抽屉里藏了很多奇形怪状的橡皮擦，因为已经过去了很多年，这些橡皮擦的颜色都变得脏兮兮的。这些也是妈妈抛弃掉的过去。  
在我发愣的时候，门突然被敲响了。  
我去打开了，发现敲门的是侑士舅舅。  
“没有打扰你睡觉吧？”  
“没有……”  
“方便我进来吗？”  
“嗯，请进。”  
侑士舅舅进了房间，然后怀念地看着这个房间的每一个角落。  
我当然知道他不是来找我的，他也没什么理由来找我。看着他的样子，我一下子就明白过来了，他是来怀念我的妈妈的。  
意识到自己在想什么时候，我几乎要敲自己的头一下。这种说法很奇怪，算什么呢，他在怀念我妈妈，那我爸爸在这样的关系里算什么？  
侑士舅舅看够了之后，终于把视线放到我身上。  
“千圣君。”  
“啊、嗯……”  
“很紧张吗？还是觉得我很可怕？”  
“没有……”  
“也对吧，我对你来说跟陌生人差不多，白石也肯定没跟你提到过我，从翔太那儿有听说过我吗？”  
“嗯，翔太舅舅说到过你。”  
“其实我也没怎么听说过你。不过，白石和谦也生了个孩子，我还是知道的。”  
他这样说真的很奇怪。我都快15岁了，换言之，我都要存在于这个世界上15年了，他也不是什么生疏的陌生人，为什么会不知道？不过，15年间从来没有见过我，也不算上什么怪事，我们的关系也没有这么亲密。如果我今天没有到外公家来，我估计也不会碰巧见到了他。既然都到大阪来了，也不打算拜访一下我们家，越来越陌生也是当然的。但是，他却像是在怀念谁的样子。也只是一瞬间的念头，如果我长得更像妈妈一些，他的态度会不会就有些改变？  
“谦也最近还好吗？”他问我。  
我也应该猜到他跟我的话题只有这个了。  
不会问我爸爸怎样，只会问我妈妈怎样。说到底也是妈妈这边的亲戚嘛。  
“妈妈他最近还好……”  
侑士舅舅来到了床边，手顺着床垫的边摸了过去。  
“以前我来大阪的时候，没有空的房间，就只能跟谦也挤一张床了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“中学吧。跟你差不多大的时候的事。”  
我莫名地紧张了一下。  
我这个年纪，基本上都分化完成了。当然，我也是个Alpha。可是问题是，妈妈是个Omega，侑士舅舅是个Alpha，而且还是青春期，竟然就这么直接地睡在一张床上吗？外公外婆也不会觉得奇怪的吗？  
还是说，这句话是故意说给我听的？  
“侑士舅舅……你是不是有什么想跟我说？”  
“没有没有，我并没有什么想跟你说。倒不如说，我想你跟我说说你的事情。”  
“我的什么事？”  
“你一定是个很懂事的孩子吧，说不定还要反过来照顾谦也那个笨蛋，有这么一个妈妈，一定很辛苦吧。”  
这都什么话？我的心突然觉得很怪异。  
“舅舅，你是什么意思？”  
“你实在太像白石，大概是因为这样，让我有些不自在吧。跟你说话，总觉得回到了二十年前，面对白石的时候那样。”  
“爸爸他……和你怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，我跟你爸爸的关系还算可以吧。”  
“那舅舅打算来我家吗？我明天就要回家了，跟我一起……”  
“不了。”  
他很果断地拒绝了我。  
我想起了外婆的话。“谦也和侑士连面都不能见”，大概是这样的原因吧，侑士舅舅不能见妈妈，因为某些特别的原因。  
突然，有个奇异的念头闪过我的脑海。不可能的……我这样跟我说，可是神推鬼使的，我却把这个猜测说出了口。  
“侑士舅舅，你是不是喜欢过我妈妈？”  
“喜欢啊，因为是堂兄弟。”  
“不是那种喜欢。”  
“你觉得是哪种喜欢？”  
“是……是我爸爸喜欢我妈妈的那种喜欢。”  
他竟然突然笑出了声。他的笑声在我听起来很不是滋味，很奇怪，很微妙，很……难受。  
“你跟你爸爸一样，都是很聪明的人。”  
我瞪圆了眼睛。他这应该是默认了我的疑问了。  
侑士舅舅他曾经喜欢过我妈妈，那他们在一起过吗？上次翔太舅舅也在场的时候，妈妈提到了他的时候，整个人都提起了精神的样子，到底是什么一回事？他到底是清不清楚自己现在已经嫁给了爸爸，还已经生下了我这回事？不知道为什么，我的心火燃烧了起来，是因为我发现了妈妈对爸爸的不忠吗？不，这到底能算是不忠吗？妈妈一直对我不亲近的态度，是因为他心里爱着的那个人，根本不是我爸爸，所以也对我这个亲生孩子这么疏远？这些事情，爸爸都知道吗？  
“你……要抢走我妈妈吗？”  
“哈哈。”他干笑了两声，然后摆摆手，“怎么可能，我要是真想抢走谦也，你根本不会出生。”  
“那你……”  
“我已经快20年没见过谦也了，还不放心吗？你害怕的那种情况不会发生的，再说了，你长得这么像白石，肯定是白石的亲生儿子，不用担心会突然冒出来一个男人对你说我才是你亲爸。这种电视剧里才有的事情不会发生在你身上的，放心吧，千圣君。”  
“不，我不是这个意思……舅舅，不，我……”  
我彻底混乱了，然后才想到了一个问题。  
为什么侑士舅舅没有跟妈妈在一起。这不是当然的吗？因为他是我“舅舅”，也就是说，他是我妈妈的“哥哥”，他们有血缘关系，当然不能在一起。当年为了阻止他们在一起，外公外婆肯定也从中出了力。那么，从小到大，爸爸跟我说的他和妈妈的爱情故事，其实有很多事情并没有真正说出来？或者说，根本就是假的？  
“白石肯定不会跟你说实话吧。”  
“爸爸他……要对我说什么？”  
“你只是白石的工具，用来绑住谦也的工具。没有你这个孩子，他肯定还在害怕哪天谦也就会离他而去了。”  
他的说法让我非常生气，但是我没法在他面前发怒。现在的白石千圣，是一个很冷静的人，冷静得根本不像只有14岁。我自己也觉得难以置信。  
可能我的表情实在太难看了，他没有继续这个话题，而是突然道歉了。  
“抱歉，我不应该跟小孩子说这些事情的。”  
不知道为什么，我突然还是想要听下去。就算那个答案对于我来说很残酷，但是，我必须要知道。  
“侑士、舅舅……你现在还爱我妈妈吗？”  
“不爱了。”  
我目瞪口呆。这个答案也出乎我的意料了。他回答得非常果断，完全不犹豫，是他的真心话。  
“和谦也的事情，也不过是长不大的时候玩过的一场游戏。你知道吧，我是跟他一起长大的，他跟我待在一起的时间，比跟亲弟弟翔太在一起的时间还要长，太过亲密所以产生了一些奇怪的感情吧。不过，青春期一过了，就该什么都清醒了，我跟他之间不是爱情，是亲情。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，撮合谦也和白石结婚的人是我。”  
他又再说出了一个让我震惊的真相。  
我本以为他是破坏我父母关系的人，没想到他才是撮合我父母在一起的人。没有他，我根本不会出生。  
“你不知道吧？我结了三次婚，也离了三次婚。我早就从青少年时期做过的那些傻事中清醒过来了。谦也既然生下了你，他也应该清醒了吧。”  
“我……不知道……”  
“为什么是这个回答？”  
“妈妈他，生下了我之后，精神状态一直都不是太好。”  
听到我这么说之后，侑士舅舅竟然沉着一张脸。  
我没想到他会是这样的反应。还是说，他不知道妈妈有产后抑郁的事情？  
“谦也他发生什么了？”  
“偶尔……也会分不清我和爸爸，有时候还会不记得自己生过我。”  
“都快15年了还是这种状态？”  
“嗯……大概吧……”  
从我有记忆以来就是这样。  
这件事似乎对他带来了很大的冲击，表情都变了。  
“你爸爸什么态度？”  
“诶？”  
“带他看过病吗？”  
“一直都有吃药，不过……好像没有好转过。”说出来之后，我就觉得怪怪的，好像也变得我是站在责怪爸爸的立场上了，然后立即补充道，“其实爸爸也是一个很有能力的药剂师，用药方面肯定没问题的，但是，精神方面的问题，也不是这么容易就能治好的，所以……”  
“正是因为白石是一个很有能力的药剂师，我才担心啊。你明白吗？千圣君。”  
“诶？”  
“你明天就要回家了，介意我到你家去吗？”  
“也……不是不可以吧。”  
“这件事要跟你外公外婆，包括你的翔太舅舅保密。”  
“嗯……”  
虽然我还是很疑惑，但还是答应了。  
我到底都做了什么？

我跟爸爸说了我今天就会回来的。  
打开家门的时候，说了“我回来了”，却没有人回应我“欢迎回来”。我也应该习惯这种情况了。爸爸的工作很忙，白天的时候基本不会在，不工作留在家里的妈妈大多数时候都在发呆，不知道在想什么。我想过妈妈长期这样的状态，会不会对智力有什么损害，不过，有懂医学的爸爸在，应该没问题才对。再说，妈妈要是有什么问题，爸爸肯定会第一个发现的。  
侑士舅舅应该没有来过我家，但是对于我家却没有露出意外的样子。或者在我出生之前他就来过了吧。在我出生前发生过的那些事，我统统都不知道。  
我领着侑士舅舅到了客厅对出的庭院，妈妈一般就坐在那儿不知道在回忆些什么。今天也没有例外。  
侑士舅舅看见妈妈的背影，并没有表现得很激动。  
他很平静地面对着我妈妈。正如他所说，对他的爱情已经消失殆尽了。不过，我仍然不知道我这样做对不对。  
“谦也。”  
侑士舅舅只是很轻地喊了一声，妈妈就有反应了。明明以前无论我怎么喊他，他都是一脸神不守舍的样子。  
妈妈回过头，看见是侑士舅舅，起身就扑到了他的怀里。  
侑士舅舅稳稳当当地接住了他的身体。  
这样看起来真的很像一对久别重逢的恋人，所以我又再质问自己，这样做真的对吗？这种场面，被爸爸看见了要怎么办？  
“侑士？真的是侑士吗？你从东京过来了？还是说，我去东京了？”  
妈妈还是搞不清楚状况。不过真的难以形容，按侑士舅舅的说法，他们已经有20年没有见面了。这么长的一段时间，仍然没有忘记对方。要怎么说？如果这是别人，我大概会觉得是感人的爱情，但当事人一个是我妈妈，一个是我舅舅。  
我真想骂自己一句，我都做了什么。  
“谦也。”  
“侑士，这次你还要走吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我等你很久了，你不是说了会带我去东京的吗？我们瞒着家人，到没人认识的地方生活，没关系的，只要我们不生孩子，什么问题都没有。”  
我的心沉了下来。原来舅舅以前想过和妈妈私奔。他们在我面前上演这一出真的好吗？我的脸色变得阴沉，死死地盯着他们。  
侑士舅舅应该是察觉到我的视线了，轻轻推开了妈妈。  
妈妈他诧异了一下，随之而来的是难以置信的表情。  
“侑士……”  
侑士舅舅突然拉过了我，将我推到了妈妈面前。  
我有些错愕。发育期的我已经长到跟妈妈差不多高了，这样面面相觑的状态，让我有些奇怪。  
“白……石……”  
“不是，他是你和白石的孩子，千圣。”  
“千圣？……对，没错，我跟白石生了个孩子……”  
妈妈在喃喃自语。虽然这种状况一看就不正常，但他其实一直以来都是这样的。有时候会记得我是他的孩子，有时候又把我当做是爸爸。  
所以现在，妈妈是想起了吗？他的时间线回到正常的轨道上了？  
“你还记得吗？谦也。”  
“记得……什么？”  
“20年前我骗了你。”  
“你骗了我什么？”  
“你签的那份结婚协议，丈夫的那一栏，其实填的是白石的名字。”  
妈妈后退了一步。  
我也震惊了。不，或者说，比震惊还要再之上的情绪。  
我父母的婚姻，真的就如舅舅说的那样，是他“撮合”的。  
“白石到底喂你吃了什么药，我不清楚，但我猜你反抗得很厉害，对吧？不然也不会在结婚将近5年之后才怀上孩子。”  
“舅舅，你说……”  
他在说什么？  
“白石应该将给你的药停掉了。已经不需要了，我应该早点来跟你说清楚的，晚了20年，是我的疏忽了。”  
“侑士……”  
“我不爱你。不是因为我们是堂兄弟，是因为我真的不爱你。”  
我不知道我应该做出什么表情。不过，妈妈却很平静。  
“骗了你很对不起，但你也该清醒过来了。有什么话，你还是亲自跟白石说清楚吧，好好想想你和你的家庭的将来。”  
侑士舅舅来到我背后，又推了我一把。  
他在我耳边说：“你也要主动争取一下你妈妈的爱。”  
我和妈妈面对面。他还是没有表情，根本看不懂他在想什么。  
只是三言两语就能把妈妈从那种奇怪的精神状态中唤醒吗？还有侑士舅舅说的药，再联想到爸爸跟我说过的话……果然，我的家庭很畸形，这不是我能选择的。  
妈妈沉默着，将我抱进了怀里。  
这是我记事以来，妈妈第一次主动抱我。  
很温暖的怀抱，我甚至可以听见他的心跳声，很平稳。他没有激动，或者说，这么多年以来，他从来都没有表露过情绪的起伏。

“祝你幸福，谦也。”  
侑士舅舅在我的背后说了这么一句话。

然后，我听到了妈妈在我耳边，轻得快要听不见的呢喃——

“这样你就满意了吗，白石。”

我吞下了呼吸。  
刚才的一瞬间，我的心脏大概停跳了吧。


End file.
